Progeny
by Mister Pineapple
Summary: And baby makes complete. (Companion to His Baby's Daddy and possibly It's Raining Babies) Guaranteed to make you smile.


I think it's about time for this. (Don't you?)   
  
This time I listened to the Gorillaz and Our Lady Peace while typing.  
  
Naruto: don't own it, and that's the honest truth.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Everyone always wondered why he, of all people, would have a baby.  
  
His response: Because he loves them.  
  
Sure, he really was a big kid at heart, and goofy and clumsy and an attention-seeker who  
  
had virtually no parental guidance growing up (besides Iruka-sensei). Heck, he never even  
  
owned a pet, unless you count a rock that served as his paperweight for a number of years. But  
  
really, how could he NOT have kids?  
  
He wasn't like Sasuke, whose main goal was to repopulate his clan.  
  
And he certainly wasn't the type to sire offspring out of revenge, despite what some  
  
people thought. His own horrible childhood taught him better than that. But to be perfectly  
  
honest, Sasuke having a kid did have a lot to do with why Naruto had one of his own. Definitely  
  
not for revenge though, never, ever, for revenge.  
  
It was a few weeks after Sasuke had brought home his first baby. In the middle of the  
  
night Sasuke finally cracked and sought help from Naruto in caring for his child. Naruto's first  
  
thought was to turn him away and possibly cause bodily harm, but his sleep-clogged mind  
  
cleared just long enough to realize that this was SASUKE UCHIHA, and SASUKE UCHIHA  
  
never asked anyone for help.  
  
Yet there he was, sleep-deprived and begging for assistance. From him, Naruto Uzumaki,  
  
the guy no one and his neighbor trusted.  
  
There was nothing wrong with it, much to his relief. It just needed attention, but Sasuke  
  
was too exhausted to trust himself handling the baby. So while Sasuke slept on his bed, Naruto  
  
busied himself feeding and rocking the infant in his arms. At first he was really nervous, he had  
  
never held a baby before, no one had ever trusted him that much.  
  
To his amazement, he enjoyed every minute of it.  
  
He wondered if Sasuke felt this rush of awe and contentment whenever he held the baby.   
  
It was so little, especially compared to Naruto's sixteen-year-old arms. When it locked eyes with  
  
his and burped and so much as squirmed in that funny baby way, and uncontrollable rush of  
  
emotions swelled in his heart.  
  
And it wasn't even his own.  
  
Sasuke must have been satisfied with Naruto's care, because Naruto was quickly deemed  
  
babysitter and (secretly) official uncle. Naruto was just happy having someone depend on him.  
  
But he still wanted someone for his own to take care of and teach and pull pranks with  
  
and most important, love.  
  
So around the same time Sasuke came back with his second, Naruto had his first.  
  
Did he love its mother? Not really, more of a grateful endearment for carrying his child.   
  
He was more than relieved that she easily granted him complete custody.  
  
Everyone was shocked, of course. But when did he do something that didn't cause a  
  
scandal?  
  
Unlike Sasuke, Naruto immediately had confidence in raising his child. He had  
  
experience, he had more patience than most gave him credit for, and... and he knew he had  
  
people to support them.  
  
Sasuke, Iruka-sensei, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade, Jiraiya (when it's older), all the  
  
people he worked so hard to have acknowledge him, he knew he could count on them to be there.  
  
So as time went by and Sasuke added to his brood, Naruto remained satisfied with his one  
  
child. Nothing made him prouder than to teach his baby (it would always be his baby, even when  
  
old and toothless and hunched over) a new jutsu, or watch it wreak havoc around town with its  
  
pranks, some of which made him want to take credit for out of sheer brilliance. While many  
  
disapproved of his kid's antics, he saw no harm in them. Unlike HIS, his child's practical jokes  
  
weren't a cry for attention.   
  
He made sure that would never be the case.  
  
But the proudest moment of his life, topping his Gennin graduation, his ascension to the  
  
role of Hokage, even the birth of his child itself, was the moment his kid, no, his baby, standing  
  
as the only blonde in the sea of black that was the Uchiha family mob, proudly announced:  
  
"I WILL BE THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER!!" 


End file.
